Tudors on the Estate
by poppy.ryder
Summary: A modern day re-telling of the Tudors living on a rough council estate in Northeast London.
1. Chapter 1

Tudors on the Estate

Churchill Estate, Northeast London

Chapter 1

"Yo Miss. Fit. I am King Henry of da estate, bruv. What's your name?" said Henry Tudor who was love struck with this woman who was fake tanned, had fake boobs and dyed blonde hair. She was wearing a Bikini top despite it being a chilly day with a mini skirt below and high heels on her feet.

"The name Anne Boleyn. I just well

got kicked out of college; stupid people kicked me out yet I am like the fittest girl on da planet. Do you wanna meet me at dat new club Snappers tonight?" she said lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah I well do. You're so hot; you're sexier than Katie Price bruv"

"Yeah well I am hoping to be the next Katie Price. I am hoping to become a page 3 model"

"Henry, dinner is ready," shouted Catherine from their flat window.

"See you Miss. Anne Boleyn. I have to go now" Henry waved to her and went off.

"Where have you been?" asked Catherine serving up the curry when they all sat down.

"Just down the off license getting booz"

"Well Mary just got back from school and on her way home she noticed you were talking to this woman who looked like she was off TOWIE"

"Ah, she is just a mate"

"But Dad you said she was fit and that you were going to meet her at Snappers" Mary said in a worried tone.

"Oh Mary is just been a little git and a liar as usual. Go up to your room, Mary" barked Henry.

"Mary, your father and I need to talk. You finish off your dinner in your room then crack on with your homework"

Mary went upstairs to leave her parents to argue.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry went out with Anne Boleyn despite his wife telling him not too.

He came back home at half past 6 in the morning, went to bed and after waking up at 2 in the afternoon he told his wife

"We are well getting a divorce, Catherine. I've had enough of you and da kid Mary. You two drive me nutter"

"But Henry ever since your brother Arthur died who was my widow, I have loved you"

" Cath, its final we're getting a divorce I am going to marry Anne Boleyn"

"But we can't get a divorce we don't have the money and that would be unfair on Mary then"

"You watch me get da money, woman. You know Old Wolsey I will ask him for ideas on how we can get da money"

Henry went round to Wolsey's flat but Wolsey just told him that how dare he cheat on his wife.

Henry then got out his gold pistol and shot Wolsey in the chest, Henry ran out the flat as quickly as he could leaving the poor man to die in pain.

Henry and his friend Thomas Cromwell decided to have a jumble sale, they would then lie that the money would go to charity but infact it would go towards Henry's divorce.

When they raised enough money, Henry went to his wife and told her two pieces of news. The first one was that the Divorce would take place and that Anne Boleyn was pregnant with Henry's baby.

"Henry how could you," she screamed so loud that several neighbors could hear.

"What have I done wrong?" asked Henry.

Catherine then swore at Henry while he used some very vicious words and slapped her back as revenge.

Henry went round to see Anne Boleyn who was planning this long awaited wedding.

"Henry is it okay that when I have my scan, we don't find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. I want it to be a surprise?"

"Well yeah babes" but Henry was thinking that he would want it to be a boy because then that boy could his gang when he got older. However he wanted to please his new fiancée to be.

"Anne will you marry me?" Henry asked with a tear in his eye.

"Hell yeah"

After Henry finally got his divorce, Anne and Henry married. The ceremony was in a Registry Office while the reception was in The Rose pub.

Anne Boleyn moved into Henry's flat and one day she woke up, but started groaning.

"Cheers" said Henry sarcastically

"You've woken me up now, you stupid git" he added

"Henry, the baby is here. We need to get to Hospital"

"But its 5 in the morning"

"Listen you are taking me to the bloody hospital, now get dressed you lazy slob"

"Calm down, woman. Look the bed is all wet now and you still have wet stuff trickling down your legs that smells vile"

"Henry" she snarled.

"All right I will take you to the hospital" he gave in.

In the maternity ward Anne Boleyn gave birth to girl.

"She is our little Elizabeth," said Anne Boleyn feeding and cuddling her.

"All my father's work ruined. He set up Tudor Gang and my son would be the next leader of it when I die. But where is my little boy I wish for" screamed Henry so loud that everyone else on the ward heard.

"Oi, Henry what's wrong, aren't you happy with our little girl?"

"No because she came out the wrong sex" Henry punched his wife on the nose which made her have a nose bleed. A nurse came with a tissue but when Anne was asked what was wrong she just said she got nosebleeds often.

When they got home Henry said to his wife

"I want a son and you will give me one"

They tried for another baby several times but it was unsuccessful, then Anne got pregnant again but it was a miscarriage.

Anne was now a page three model and people started recognizing her and Henry making them both very minor celebrities.

Anne had a make up artist called Jane Seymour whom Henry one day met at a party. The two got on quite well and soon exchanged numbers.

One day when Henry arrived back home from A Football Match, there was Anne and his mate Thomas Cromwell French kissing in the living room.

"Henry…I…am really sorry, please forgive me. I swear on my Nan's life it was a one off? " Begged Anne.

"Really sorry, mate. Its just your wife is so hot I can't resist her. Lets go for a drink sometime, old chum" said an annoyed Thomas who had just had his pleasure time interrupted.

"Thomas, piss off and Anne you're going to get a punishment"

Once Thomas went home Henry roared at Anne and even swore in front of young Elizabeth.

Henry then started punching Anne in the stomach, kicked her between her legs, slapped her ten times and punched her so many times on the nose she bleed to death.

Henry then invited round Thomas on the phone and lied to him that the two were best mates again.

But as soon as Thomas was inside Henry got his gold pistol out and shot him.

When people asked of their deaths, Henry just said that it was a coincidence that they both died at the same time and that both deaths causes were unknown.

Now that Anne was dead, Henry began to date Jane Seymour, they then got married and Jane became pregnant with his baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Jane Seymour went into labour it was one day when the car had broken down meaning she couldn't get to hospital.

Henry wasn't sure what to do as he knew as he knew absolutely nothing about childbirth, he had seen his daughters been born but they were delivered by a qualified midwife then.

"Just push as hard as you can" Henry instructed her, remembering had been said to Anne and Catherine when it was their turn to give birth.

But the baby wasn't coming.

"I know," said Henry who went to get a kitchen knife to slit the abdomen open with.

"What the hell are you doing with that knife?" asked a worried Jane who was in pain.

"It's not going to hurt. So you relax while I cut you open to make the baby come faster" he told her.

"No, Henry how dare you," shouted Jane but it was too late as she had already been cut open. She was pouring with blood from where the cut had been made on her womb.

The baby arrived though a little boy.

"He is our Edward and he will lead da Tudor Gang when he is older like his daddy. He is lovely isn't he, Jane?" Henry cried with happiness while looking at the baby.

Jane Seymour was dead, it was Henry's fault but with his lack of scientific knowledge he didn't mean for it to happen.

Henry never told anyone that he caused her death and she was buried in the local cemetery.

Henry feeling lonely joined a dating site.


End file.
